


Зимний сон

by December



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December/pseuds/December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Содержание: Ссылаясь на холод у себя в комнате, Фарамир залезает к брату в постель.<br/>Russian translation of "Winter Dream" by Cruisedirector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зимний сон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19696) by [ashinae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinae/pseuds/ashinae), [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector). 



Боромиру, замотавшемуся в одеяло от холода, снятся два знакомых ощущения: острая боль возбуждения в паху – и тепло брата, прижимающегося к нему сзади.

Подавляя тяжёлый вздох, он держит глаза плотно закрытыми и силой воли пытается заставить этот сон перетечь в другой. Он представляет сражения, удары и взмахи своего меча, но данные мысли не способствуют засыпанию. Тогда он пробует вспомнить, что же так нагоняло на него скуку во время недавнего совещания с отцовскими вельможами – настолько, что он чуть было не задремал за столом. Но и эти образы тоже лишь мешают.

Должно быть, у него зажались от напряжения плечи, потому что тёплый вес за спиной издаёт какой-то звук и закидывает на Боромира руку.

– Перестань столько думать, – ворчит Фарамир.

Чтобы показать, что и не слышит вовсе, Боромир негромко всхрапывает, чем лишь побуждает Фарамира пробурчать:

– И вот это прекрати.

– Я сплю, – отзывается Борормир, приоткрывая один глаз и с облегчением замечая, что видит только темноту. – Фарамир, что ты здесь делаешь?

– У меня в спальне сквозит, – поясняет тот и дует холодным воздухом ему на шею. А, вот, значит, почему приснилось, что брат у него в постели, ведь эта причина часто предлагается ему, когда Фарамир оказывается тут зимой. А летом всё дело в том, что Боромировы комнаты выходят на север, и Фарамир утверждает, что в них прохладнее.

Кивком принимая объяснение, Боромир перекатывается на живот и закрывает глаза, готовясь и дальше видеть сны. Через несколько минут, однако, ему кажется, что Фарамир гладит его по руке.

– Боромир? Ты украл всё одеяло.

Отпустив ткань, обернутую вокруг плеч, Боромир позволяет Фарамиру пристроиться поближе, чтобы брат, чего доброго, не простудился. Но, придвигаясь к нему, Фарамир задевает кончиками пальцев ему по соску, и Боромир вздрагивает. Он меняет положение и тем самым нечаянно делает так, что Фарамир опять словно бы гладит его, а после третьего раза ему уже почти начинает казаться, что Фарамир это нарочно.

Очередной сон, твердо говорит себе Боромир. Не такая уж и редкость, чтобы ему снилось, что брат нечаянно прикасается к нему во сне, и это так же ничего не значит, как когда они были детьми и уюта ради устраивались вместе под одним одеялом. Сделалось более неловко, когда Боромир стал мужчиной, когда малейшее прикосновение вызывало постыдные реакции в теле – верховая езда или возня с собакой могли привести в возбуждение столь же легко, как и мягкие волосы брата, ночью задевающие его по щеке. Потом он сообразил, что, если уважить эту потребность во время вечернего обмывания, дискомфорт будет не таким острым, и, пока Фарамир сам не начал мужать, а его тело – меняться, они продолжали делить постель.

Было нелегко объяснить Фарамиру, почему это бесхитростное удовольствие должно прекратиться – в то первое утро, когда по пробуждении Боромир обнаружил, что брат ритмично толкается ему в ляжку, что-то приборматывая во сне. Фарамир был почти слишком юн, чтобы понять – слишком юн, чтобы устыдиться, чему Боромир был рад. Но, в то же время, он не знал, как донести до брата неприемлемость подобной близости так, чтобы свои терзания оставить при себе, чтобы не унизить Фарамира. Так что они стали ночевать по отдельности всё чаще и чаще, но Фарамир продолжал находить поводы, чтобы перебраться к нему с наступлением темноты, и со временем поводы превратились почти что в шутку для них обоих.

Порой Боромир думает, что нужно пресечь это потворство собственным слабостям, но и одновременно жаждет его, когда их надолго разлучают обстоятельства. Он думает, что не может считаться виновным, когда просыпается на влажных от собственного семени простынях – или со свидетельством Фарамирова удовольствия у себя на бедре, ведь они не могут быть в ответе за то, куда их желания заходят в забытьи сна. Хотя он иногда разделял походную постель с мужчинами и водил женщин на второй этаж в тавернах, лишь в сладких объятиях брата Боромир знал любовь, чистую и подобную грёзам, потому что иной ей быть не дозволено.

Теперь же, однако, кажется, что рот Фарамира припадает Боромиру к плечу, и юноша подвигается так, что его рука опускается ниже и кончики пальцев трогают Боромира за другой сосок. Фарамир практически лежит на нём, что, безусловно, является лишь случайным выбором позы для отдыха, однако давление твёрдой плоти Боромиру в заднюю поверхность бедра сообщает ему, что брату, должно быть, тоже что-то снится. Благоразумнее всего было бы немного отодвинуться, но он не хочет вновь разбудить Фарамира, тем более потому, что все эти ощущения вполне могут быть лишь частью Боромирова собственного сна.

Когда Боромир переворачивается на живот, то понимает вдруг, что до боли хочется начать вжиматься в матрас, и раздвигает немного ноги, чтобы было удобнее. В этот же момент Фарамир прищипывает его за сосок – естественная, защитная реакция на то, что Боромир придавил ему руку, объясняет себе Боромир. К несчастью, Фарамир решает полностью перекатиться поверх него, сползая по Боромировой спине, пока его член не пристраивается удобно тому промеж ягодиц.

Тихонько крякнув, Боромир оказывается вдавлен в постель, а Фарамир стонет ему в волосы и трётся об него. Он охает, когда Фарамир приникает ему к шее поцелуем, и невольно толкается в матрас под весом брата. Когда до него доходит, чтó он делает, он подтягивает колени, чтобы дать себе упор против налегающего сверху тела, но таким образом оставляет под собой достаточный зазор, чтобы Фарамир мог просунуть руку вниз ему по груди, пройти по животу и наконец сомкнуться пальцами Боромиру вокруг члена. Начинается медленное, словно в трансе, поглаживание – должно быть, думается Боромиру, это ритм Фарамирова сна.

Хотя он и зажимает ягодицы, сквозь нереальность понимая необходимость не допустить, чтобы Фарамир пошёл дальше, Боромир угадывает по Фарамирову грудному стону, что это давление не препятствует брату, а лишь поощряет. Он тут же пытается отстраниться, но таким образом толкается вперёд, Фарамиру в руку, и она принимается тереть быстрее.

Это один из самых приятных снов, какие у него только были, думает Боромир, пока Фарамир мягко стонет, нежно выжимая его. Боромир подвигается вперёд, затем резко пихается назад, пока не чувствует, как в него упирается, раскрывая, кончик Фарамирова члена. Больно, но он слишком возбуждён, чтобы обращать на такое внимание, и хватает подушку над головой, чтобы сунуть её себе под лицо.

Тут Фарамир выходит, и на мгновение Боромир думает, что брат наконец проснулся, но затем слышит, как Фарамир плюёт в ладонь, и секунду спустя его уже растягивают. Это невыносимо заводит, и Боромир закусывает подушку, задавливает тот непроизвольный звук, который мог бы разбудить брата, ведь тот все ещё двигается как будто во сне – как и сам Боромир.

Тихонько постанывая, Фарамир убирает пальцы и, для равновесия держась нетвёрдой рукой за Боромировы бёдра, вталкивает в него увлажнённый кончик своего члена. И вновь больно, но другая рука Фарамира тянет, подрагивая, Боромира за член, и юноша шепчет его имя.

Вскрикнув так, что никакая подушка не заглушит, Боромир дёргается у Фарамира в руке – и совершенно внезапно теряет контроль, разбрызгивая семя по простыне. Он слышит, как брат томно вздыхает, когда он кончает Фарамиру в руку, и мгновением позже Фарамир замирает и напрягается в него, и горячая влага ослабляет болевое натяжение проникновения.

Некоторое время Боромир может лишь лежать, подрагивая, под братом, покачивая бёдрами и вздыхая от удовольствия. Потом Фарамир произносит:

– Боромир… оа, – и крепко обнимает его.

– Фарамир. Мммхм… Мне снился сон.

– Аа… – Фарамир затихает. – Мне, должно быть, тоже.

Перекатываясь на бок, Боромир сдвигает влажную часть простыни в сторону и нащупывает чистый уголок. Он вытирает Фарамира, потом себе ляжки, избегая Фарамирова взгляда и качая головой:

– Ничего страшного.

Пока он стаскивает простыню на пол, брат приносит с кресла сложенное покрывало и расстилает по матрасу. Ложась обратно, Фарамир робко раскрывает руки для Боромира, и тот, вытягиваясь подле, принимает объятия. И тем не менее, когда он целует Фарамира в лоб, юноша поёживается.

– Тебе холодно? – спрашивает Боромир и закутывает их обоих в одеяло.

– Нем… немного, – отвечает Фарамир, и Боромир слышит в его голосе содрогание. Притягивая брата ближе, он закидывает на него ногу; хорошо и хочется спать. Издавая ещё один неопределённый звук, Фарамир шёпотом зовёт его: – Боромир.

– Чшш. Спи, – Боромир ободряюще гладит его по волосам, но Фарамир, кажется, только больше заводится, и отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на него.

– Я не могу. О, Боромир, прости… – Фарамир кладёт ладонь ему на щёку. Пока Боромир изучает лицо брата, Фарамир накланяется к нему и целует. Боромир нежно отвечает, не желая, чтобы брат подумал, что он теперь станет предъявлять претензии – и тут, к изумлению Боромира, Фарамир отчаянно вцепляется в него.

– Чшш, – шепчет Боромир, привлекая его к себе. – В чём дело?

– Я… я боялся. Я думал, ты меня возненавидишь.

– Это был только сон, – успокаивает Боромир, проглатывая собственное чувство вины из боязни, что оно станет заметно Фарамиру. – Я бы никогда не смог тебя возненавидеть. – Чувствуя, что брат неуверенно кивает, он вновь целует его и добавляет: – Не стоит из-за этого переживать.

Фарамир утыкается ему в плечо.

– Ты всё, что у меня есть, Боромир. Ты мне так нужен. Я не знаю, что делать.

Растерянный, встревоженный, Боромир обнимает его ещё крепче.

– Не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, – говорит он мягко. – Я здесь. Ты здесь. Всё в порядке.

– Я хочу… я хочу… – голос Фарамира срывается. – Было так хорошо, Боромир, и не должно было, я знаю, но, пожалуйста, не прогоняй меня!

Напрягаясь всем телом, Боромир говорит громче, чем собирался:

– Было хоть раз, чтоб я тебя прогнал? – В ответ на Фарамирово молчание он смягчает тон: – Это был сон. Ты не виноват. Теперь молчи. Спи, – он легонько целует брата в щёку, и затем, ещё более легко, в губы.

И тогда Фарамир тихонько всхлипывает и целует Боромира в ответ, и, хотя они целовали друг друга в губы с самого детства, столько страсти в Фарамировом порыве, что Боромир не может удержаться и не впиться в него. Брат раскрывает для него рот, а кончиками дрожащих пальцев гладит Боромира по щеке. Фарамира начинает почти что трясти, когда, постанывая, он находит Боромиров язык своим.

В который раз Боромир напоминает себе, что это, в конце концов, всего лишь поцелуй, и, отказываясь думать об отчасти приятной боли у себя внутри, промеж ягодиц, поглаживает Фарамиру языком по языку. Фарамир начинает нежно посасывать ему язык, а Боромир опускает руку брату на бедро; в остальном, он лежит полностью неподвижно, потому что его тело вновь пробуждается, и вскоре он чувствует, как что-то подталкивает его в живот. Должно быть, опять снится, решает он.

– Я люблю тебя, – выдыхает Фарамир, сползает ртом с Боромировых губ к подбородку, потом опускает голову и целует в плечо. Размышляя, знает ли Фарамир, что разговаривает во сне, Боромир утыкается брату в волосы, щёку и висок, а Фарамир ёрзает вдоль него, натираясь ему о живот.

– Можно мне… можно мне поласкать тебя, Боромир?

Боромир не может не нахмуриться, ведь Фарамир всё ещё разговаривает с ним. Он лежит тихо-тихо и пытается успокоить дыхание, но Фарамир, долгое время прождав его разрешения, всё же опускает руку вниз, между их телами, и пробует провести пальцами вдоль Боромирова члена. Пусть и вздрогнув вслух, Боромир надеется, что Фарамир не заметит, и держит глаза крепко закрытыми.

– Ты спишь? – спрашивает Фарамир шёпотом, а его пальцы тем временем смыкаются вокруг Боромира и начинают осторожно перебирать.

– Да, и ты тоже, – полувыдыхает Боромир через почти закрытые губы.

– А, – отвечает Фарамир мягким выдохом Боромиру по шее, – ну, тогда это очень хороший сон… – и он вновь оглаживает Боромиру член, а ртом водит брату по коже.

– Так и есть, – соглашается Боромир, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Фарамиру волосы. Не без колебания он запускает руку вниз, чтобы найти то, что так жёстко упирается в него.

– О! – у Фарамира перехватывает дыхание. – Боромир! – его бёдра непроизвольно толкаются Боромиру о пальцы.

– Чшшш, – настаивает Боромир. Он не сможет продолжать, если будет слышать голос брата, ведь это предполагает не только то, что Фарамир бодрствует, но также и то, что он хочет, чтобы Боромир прикасался к нему подобным образом. Чтобы Фарамир замолк, Боромир целует его в губы – и чувствует, как тот стонет и вздрагивает. Замершие было пальцы вновь начинают двигаться у Боромира между ног.

Боромир подавляет позыв перекатить Фарамира на спину и налечь на него. Он не станет насаждать свою противоестественную похоть брату, который, уверяет он себя, пришёл к нему в постель за теплом и поддержкой. Нет, если он двинется, это может перейти в надругательство; он позволяет только руке пройтись Фарамиру по коже и губам, чтобы напомнить тому, что он его любит.

Фарамиру не лежится. Его пальцы сжимаются чуть крепче вокруг Боромира, и он прихватывает Боромира зубами за нижнюю губу, прикусывает, потом сосёт. Он замирает на мгновение, глядя на брата, затем продолжает, посасывая ему губу, натирая немножечко быстрее.

C внезапной, отвратительной ясностью Боромиру вспоминается, как прежде он так отчаянно хотел, чтобы Фарамир вошёл к нему, чтобы быть так близко с ним, даже не имея ничего, что бы облегчило проникновение. Теперь Фарамир двигается на нём так, как будто понимает, каково это… как будто хочет большего. Он глухо стонет и дёргается в руке брата, зная, что должен прекратить это, но будучи совершенно не в силах.

Фарамир обнимает Боромира ещё крепче и отнимает от него рот, чтобы громко, глухо застонать. А затем он кончает, опять, закусив губу, чтобы не закричать. Его семя выплёскивается Боромиру на живот, и юноша лежит в его объятиях, подрагивая. И вскрикивает как раз Боромир. Брат доверяет ему; брат понятия не имеет, что Боромир представляет, как собрал бы жидкость в ладонь, вымазал ей член и раскрыл бы им Фарамира, и утонул в жаре его тела… мокрыми пальцами он обхватывает руку Фарамира, что держит его член, и пытается отцепить её, пока не опозорил их обоих.

Но Фарамир не отпускает, с силой обнимая его другой рукой, пока эта продолжает работать.

– Пожалуйста, – выдыхает он, – Боромир.

– Но я… – пытается объяснить Боромир. Нет таких слов, чтобы сказать брату, что он представляет его рот на себе, его пальцы внутри у себя, вещи, что упорно списывал на сны, которыми не может управлять. Но это происходит на самом деле. Содрогаясь, он подкачивает Фарамиру в руку и завершает предложение: – … не сплю.

– Также и я, – отвечает Фарамир с надрывом, – но я _мечтал_ об этом. Пожалуйста, Боромир. Пожалуйста…

Он не представляет, чего именно просит Фарамир, и может сделать лишь то, что делал всегда, и поцеловать его; и пальцы Фарамира крепче сжимаются вокруг него, и рука всё так же движется, и его семя размазывается по ним обоим, и искушение слишком велико. Боромир перекатывается, поджимая Фарамира под себя, и бьётся в руку, что работает так осознанно, и когда он наконец прорывается, выстреливая горячие струйки семени Фарамиру в ладонь, Боромир выгибается и выкрикивает его имя, как будто они занимаются любовью.

Хватая ртом воздух, Фарамир поднимает на него глаза, затем дергает его, вовлекая ещё в один поцелуй. Наконец юноша убирает руку, и она покрыта Боромировым семенем, и он осторожно, с закрытыми глазами, проводит языком по подушечке пальца. Боромир может только потрясённо смотреть, как младший брат пробует то, что он так постыдно на него пролил.

– Что ты _делаешь?_

Фарамир открывает глаза и долгое мгновение, не дыша, смотрит на Боромира, затем полностью окунает палец в рот. Боромир наблюдает с восхищением и ужасом. Это, наверное, как когда они в детстве на спор ели жуков, решает он.

– Не надо! – восклицает он, отдергивая Фарамира за руку.

Фарамир быстро слизывает у себя с верхней губы.

– Почему? – спрашивает он. – Почему нет?

– Это не… – Боромир пытается успокоиться, мыслить чётко. Фарамир, определённо, не стыдится и не имеет представления о возможных последствиях только что совершённого. Сказать ему, как это неправильно – и он лишь расстроится и станет винить себя, ведь он часто настаивает на своей вине за неподвластные ему вещи. – Фарамир, – пробует Боромир более мягко. – Я твой брат. Мы не должны… я не должен был этого делать.

– Но я хотел, чтобы ты это сделал, – шепчет Фарамир. Он сглатывает и добавляет: – Я люблю тебя, Боромир. Я этого хотел, – другой, чистой рукой он убирает Боромиру волосы от лица.

– И я тебя, – отвечает Боромир, машинально, и спрашивает себя, сможет ли когда-либо развязать ассоциацию между этими словами и тем, что они только что сделали. – Но ты не понимаешь, что говоришь. Братья такого не делают! Мы даже в помыслах не должны, хотя ты молод и с тебя никто не спросит.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спрашивает Фарамир рассудительно. – Ты что, опрашивал всех знакомых братьев? А что же до тех, кого ты не знаешь?

– Я это никогда ни с кем не обсуждал, и ты не должен! Фарамир, я не хочу тебя стыдить, но никто не должен узнать, никогда. Наверняка в своих старых книгах ты читал, что некоторые виды любви абсолютно неприемлемы.

– И тем не менее, если копнуть достаточно глубоко, если читать между строк… – Фарамир прерывается и снова гладит Боромира по волосам. – Мы не обязаны никому говорить. Мы никому и не скажем.

Боромир закрывает лицо руками.

– То есть ты мне говоришь… ты это спланировал. Когда ты пришёл ко мне, как уже тысячу раз приходил. Ты хотел, чтобы я… чтобы я заставил тебя… – для него это непостижимо.

– Ты меня ни в чём не заставлял! – настаивает Фарамир. – Я так много раз пытался, Боромир, тебя поцеловать, прикоснуться к тебе. Сказать тебе, что хочу, чтобы ты… любил меня.

– Я тебя всегда любил! Но это! – он стискивает брата и сам дрожит. – Ты понимаешь, чтó скажет отец… что все скажут! Что служанки могут сказать, когда завтра увидят мои простыни! – он протягивает руку дотронуться до Фарамирова живота, где его семя подсыхает белой, отстающей от кожи плёнкой. Им не впервой будет так просыпаться вместе, но он не может избавиться от чувства, что желание сделает его вину очевидной. – Но дело даже не в том. У тебя должен быть кто-то для полноценных отношений, а позже жена, семья…

– Мне это будет недоступно ещё много лет! И сейчас я этого не хочу. Я хочу тебя, Боромир. И ты меня тоже хотел… во сне. Этого ты не можешь отрицать!

Конечно, конечно же, Фарамир не знает, что говорит. Боромир вдруг замечает, что запыхался, словно бежал наперегонки, и Фарамировы прежние слова всплывают у него в голове.

– Что ты хочешь сказать… если читать между строк?

– Я не верю, чтобы в жизни такого не было, что кто-то когда-то занимался любовью с собственным братом, – говорит Фарамир, хитро улыбаясь.

– Братья не занимаются любовью!

– Ты слишком мало читаешь. Что, по-твоему, мы только что сделали? – на этих словах пальцы Фарамира забираются ему в волосы, и он притягивает старшего брата к себе для очередного поцелуя, и Боромир уже не может вспомнить, как собирался возражать. Мгновением позже он не помнит уже, зачем хотел возражать.

Фарамир поворачивается, пристраивая голову Боромира себе на плечо.

– А теперь засыпай, – как будто это он старший. И Боромир держится за брата, как держится за свои воспоминания, не желая отделять то, что может быть правдой, от грёз.

Утром, думает он, они продолжат разговор. Он должен заставить Фарамира понять, что некоторым вещам из снов нельзя позволять существовать при свете дня, потому что сны часто обманчивы и ведут людей к вере, что немыслимое возможно.

Но его голова тяжело соскальзывает Фарамиру по плечу, и Боромир смотрит в темноту, и спрашивает себя, сможет ли, когда проснётся, различить правду и фантазию. Потому что, когда следующий раз Фарамир ночью прокрадётся к нему в комнату и залезет в постель, он знает, что встретит его с радостью и обещанием, что эта любовь – всего лишь сон.

 

 __

Конец


End file.
